Wake Up Call (Love is Forever)
by Deer Luvian
Summary: Ketika cinta membutakanmu, dan sesuatu penyesalan datang di saat yang tak tepat.. Masihkan ia bisa memaafkannya ?.. KaiLu, KaiHan ... HunHan and just a bit Kray ..
1. Prolog

**Wake Up Call**

**(Love is Forever)**

Author :

Deer Luvian

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Luhan

Other cast :

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Genre :

?

Rated :

?

Lenght :

Three Shoots

*Disclaimer:

Para tokoh yang tertera ditulisan author ini bukan milik author. Semuanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Menjadi terkenal melalui agensi mereka. Author hanya meminjam nama dan ciri fisik saja. sedangkan jalan cerita adalah milik author tanpa ada plagiasi dari pihak manapun. Meskipun ini cerita merupakan cerita inspirasi.

*Catatan:

Ini cerita tidak tahu apakah cocok dengan judulnya, eh kebalik... Judulnya apakah cocok dengan ceritanya, hahahaha..

Soalnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Maroon Five yang berjudul Wake Up Call. Gak terlalu sama banget sih sama jalan cerita lagu, tapi part reffnya memberi inspirasi, hahahaha. Berhubung saya tidak tahu judul yang pas, yaa sudah pake judul itu saja hahahaha..

Okkeee, kalau kalian sudah membaca, Tolong Review, Komen dan kritikannya yaa...

Jangan ngebash author atau plagiat cerita author.

Terima kasih...

Regard

~Deer Luvian~

Ini merupakan FF Remake yang semula adalah Woogyu .. Dan saya post di AFF..

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Care about me? I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? I don't think so..._

_"__Yaaa! Kim Jongin! Apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" _suaranya melengking saat itu juga.

_Brakk..._

Ia membanting benda yang ia bawa seraya menatap tajam sosok didepannya.

_"__Yang harusnya tanya itu aku... Apa kau selalu berbuat seperti ini setiap kali aku pergi?"_

_"__Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang ada di pikiranmu..."_ semakin bertambah kecewa, suaranya terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Plakk...

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi tirus itu, sakit...

Mata rusanya membulat tak percaya...

Detik berikutnya...

Gelap...

_"__Apa kau masih mengingatku saat ini?"_ benda bening turun perlahan. Tangannya meremas dada kiri. Setiap kali hal itu terngiang dikepalanya hanya ada pesakitan yang dirasa.

_"__Maafkan aku Oh Sehun, hidupmu harus menderita. Tapi, kau bahagiakan sekarang?"_

Kotak persegi dengan bingkaian kayu disekeliling dipeluknya erat. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepas. Namun ia teringat sesuatu..

_"__Ahh, kau akan pulang hari ini... Kim Jongin..."_

_Now I've got nothing left to lose_

_You take your time to choose_

_I can tell you now without a trace of fear_

_That my love will be forever_

_And we'll die we'll die together_

_Lie, I will never_

_Cause our love will be forever_

_"__Bodoh... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."_ Tubuhnya terguncang akibat sentuhan kasar penuh rasa tak sabaran.

_"__Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"_

Matanya memandang lembut dan intens kedua mata sipit itu..

_"__Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun..."_

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang... Satu tangan berada di pipi yang lain.. Kemudian, kecupan hangat mendarat di keningnya..

Bagaimana ? Ada yang minta dilanjut ?

Komennya yaa teman...

Tinggalkan jejak...


	2. Chapter 1

**Wake Up Call**

**(Love is Forever)**

**Author :**

**Deer Luvian  
**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Lu Han**

**Other cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Wu Yifan**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Choi Minho**

**Genre :**

**?**

**Rated :**

**?**

**Lenght :**

**Three Shoots**

***Disclaimer:**

**Para tokoh yang tertera ditulisan author ini bukan milik author. Semuanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Menjadi terkenal melalui agensi mereka. Author hanya meminjam nama dan ciri fisik saja. sedangkan jalan cerita adalah milik author tanpa ada plagiasi dari pihak manapun. Meskipun ini cerita merupakan cerita inspirasi.**

***Catatan:**

**Ini cerita tidak tahu apakah cocok dengan judulnya, eh kebalik... Judulnya apakah cocok dengan ceritanya, hahahaha..**

**Soalnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Maroon Five yang berjudul Wake Up Call. Gak terlalu sama banget sih sama jalan cerita lagu, tapi part reffnya memberi inspirasi, hahahaha. Berhubung saya tidak tahu judul yang pas, yaa sudah pake judul itu saja hahahaha..**

**Okkeee, kalau kalian sudah membaca, Tolong Review, Komen dan kritikannya yaa...**

**Jangan ngebash author atau plagiat cerita author.**

**Terima kasih...**

**Happy Reading..**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

03.00 P.M KST March 12, 2019. Songpa-Seoul.

Ruangan gelap dengan satu lampu kuning sebagai penerang hanya membuatnya terlihat buruk. Kondisinya tak sama seperti saat itu. Wajahnya tak setampan dulu, saat ini segaris rambut liar menghias di sekitar bibir tebalnya. Kulitnya kusam dan tubuhnya tak sewangi dulu.

Dengan selembar kaca kecil, ia memandang sosok yang dipantulkan kaca itu. Bibirnya tertarik miring.

"Lihatlah.. Kau sungguh menyedihkan.. Apa dia akan menerimamu kembali jika kondisimu seperti ini?" gumamam itu menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Ini baru tahun kelima, masih ada lima tahun lagi.." Lantas ia merapikan apa yang bisa dirapikan di sekitar wajahnya. Senyuman miring masih tercetak di wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia berkata seperti itu.

Setelah puas menatap sinis sosok menjijikan itu, ia meletakkan kembali kaca kecil yang ia pegang. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, ia membaringkan diri di atas lantai dingin yang siap merajamnya lagi dan lagi. Matanya memejam kemudian, membawa tubuh lelah dan penuh lebam itu kealam mimpi yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Meski terkadang kejadian menyakitkan beberapa tahun silam secara tidak sengaja berputar dipikirannya lagi.

"_Yaa_! Kim Jongin... Bangun kau! Masih ada yang harus kau kerjakan lagi..!" pekikan keras memaksa pemilik nama membuka kembali mata yang baru saja terpejam. Ia bangkit dan memandang heran sosok berseragam biru muda dipadukan celana kain berwarna lebih gelap dengan tangan memegang alat kebun.

"Kerjakan taman bagian depan! Kau belum melakukannya! Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini giliranmu?" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini sesuatu terbayang di pikirannya, lantas ia mendekat kearah sosok itu lalu menunduk dalam.

"Maaf aku lupa.. Baiklah, akan aku kerjakan.."

Pintu dengan batang-batang besi berjejer itu terbuka, memberikan akses kepada lelaki bernama Kim Jongin agar keluar untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Bukan hal baru baginya, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas dirinya setelah menyandang status... Tahanan.. Yaa... Tahanan... Selama lima tahun ia mendekap di balik jeruji besi karena hal konyol yang ia perbuat.

Sedikit menahan sakit luka lebam yang ia terima beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin menggerakan alat pemotong rumput. Membersihkan taman sekitar ruang tahanan dengan kerabat baru yang lain. Tak mampu bergerak cepat, ia mendudukkan diri mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai melemah tanpa ada pasokan nutrisi lagi setelah persediaannya habis untuk kegiatan sebelum ini.

"Melelahkan bukan? Hidup seperti ini.. Berbeda sekali ketika kita berada dalam titik puncak.." lagi dan lagi, pertanyaan itu selalu ia terima ketika melakukan hal ini. Seseorang mendekat kearah Jongin dengan senyum mengembang seraya meletakkan alat kebun disebelahnya.

Jongin melempar senyum kepadanya lalu mendesah pelan. "_Yaah_... Aku tak tahu jika karierku akan berakhir disini..." jawabnya datar.

"Kau tinggal lima tahun lagi.. berbeda denganku yang harus melanjutkan hingga usia 38 tahun.." seseorang itu menyenggol kasar lengan Jongin. Memang, seseorang di sampingnya ini menjadi teman Jongin semenjak dua bulan lalu dan akan berada di tempat ini selama sepuluh tahun kedepan.

"Iya..."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir? Jika dulu kau selalu menangkap pembunuh sekarang kau ditangkap sebagai pembunuh?"

Sejenak kedua kristal coklat Jongin melirik kearahnya, lalu beralih pada rumput yang tengah ia pegang.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir itu terjadi.." kata-katanya masih terdengar dingin. Pandangannya menjadi kabur karena tiba-tiba embun menyeruak di antara bola mata dan kelopak tipisnya.

"Sungguh menyedihkan kisahmu itu, kawan.."

_Flashback..._

_05.00 A.M KST October 10, 2014. Songwoldong Apartment, Joonggu-Seoul._

_Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan, setelah seharian bekerja di Kantor Polisi Songpa Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen hangatnya. Paling tidak, ia ingin melepaskan segala kerinduan yang tertahan. Bekerja sebagai seorang polisi hanya memberikan sedikit waktu longgar untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Sang kekasih yang setia menunggunya pulang dan memberikan kecupan hangat ketika sosok Jongin muncul di hadapannya._

_Bibir penuhnya seolah tak lelah terus bersiul. Siulan pelan terdengar sangat merdu mengalun dari sana. Bisa ditebak, sosok ini tengah digelayuti perasaan senang dan sumringah. Mungkin kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hati mengisi pikirannya, hingga menghasilkan reaksi kesenangan berlipat dalam dirinya._

_Rasa tak sabar telah menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Lantas ia menekan angka-angka dengan cepat dan detik berikutnya pintu apartemennya terbuka. Kakinya melangkah kedalam, namun apa yang ia inginkan tak ditemukan. Sesaat sorot matanya beredar, mencari sesuatu di antara puluhan benda yang mengisi apartemen besar itu. Tak mendapatkan apa yang dicari, ia beranjak dan menuju kamar._

_Krieekk..._

_Suara gesekan kayu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai terbuka kasar, Jongin mendongak ke dalam. Suasananya gelap, hanya semburat tipis cahaya bulan menyelungsup dari balik kain tipis tirai jendela._

"_Luhan-hyung... Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya pelan seraya meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu._

_Tak ada sahutan terdengar, Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan merabanya dan..._

_Ckleekkk.._

_Cahaya lebih terang bersinar memudahkannya memandang sekitar. Ia mendekat kearah tempat tidur. Namun..._

"_Luhan hyung... Kau itu?" Suaranya tampak ragu.. Iya, ia ragu dengan apa yang ia lihat.._

_Lensa kembarnya menangkap dua sosok tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang besar itu dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak normal. Keduanya berpelukan dengan telanjang dada, bagian bawah tubuh tertutup sebuah selimut. Tetapi, kristalnya tak memantulkan celana yang terlepas. Hanya dua buah kaos yang jatuh di sebelah tempat tidur._

"_Luhan hyung..." serunya keras ketika mengenali siapa sosok yang tengah berpelukan itu. Benar, sosok itu adalah Luhan kekasih Kim Jongin. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik selimut yang membentang di atas tubuh keduanya._

"_Bangun kalian..." kali ini, suaranya meninggi. Jelas, tampak jelas amarah dan kekecewaan memuncak di dalam dirinya._

_Suara tinggi Jongin sampai pada gendang telinga mereka. Dua sosok di depan Jongin mengerjab pelan, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi. Ketika mata rusa itu menyadari posisi tidurnya, ia tersentak kaget. Lalu memaksa lepas dari pelukan seseorang lain._

"_Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan hyung..." Jongin melempar selimut yang ia pegang pada keduanya. Berikutnya ia menarik paksa sosok yang bersama Luhan._

"_Jo-Jo-jongin.." panggil Luhan dengan terbata. Ia terkejut, otaknya telah berhasil memproses dengan cepat._

_Sontak ia bangkit dan memegang lengan Jongin. "Jongin, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."_

"_Apa hyung? bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini semua?" Jongin menghempaskan tubuh seseorang itu, tatapannya menghujam tajam kearah Luhan._

_Menyadari tatapan mematikan Jongin, Luhan menunduk sebentar. Tak lama langkahnya terdengar menyentuh telinga Luhan dan sebuah cengkraman kuat mendarat di pundaknya._

"_Apa seperti ini kelakuanmu selama aku pergi?" bentakkan keras melayang dari bibir tebal Jongin. Luhan masih menunduk._

"_Jawab aku Luhan!" tak tahan dengan kediaman Luhan, Jongin memekik keras._

_Luhan menggeleng ketakutan. "A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.." jawabnya tercekat dengan air mata mengalir pelan._

_Jongin berdecih, "Aku tidak percaya omonganmu.." Tangan Jongin terangkat, gerakannya seolah ingin memukul seseorang di depannya. Dan benar saja, pukulan itu hampir mengenai wajah Luhan jika seseorang lain tidak menahannya._

"_Hentikan! Kim Jongin-sshi... Kau salah paham... Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa..."_

_Jongin berbalik menatap benci orang itu. "Aku tidak buta jelas-jelas kalian telanjang! Kalian pasti telah melakukan hal itu..."_

"_Ini bukan seperti yang kau katakan..." orang itu mencoba berkata lagi. "Luhan hyung sedang sakit... Jadi ak-."_

_Belum sempat orang itu melanjutkan kata-katanya Jongin memotongnya. "Cukup... Aku tidak butuh alasan lagi..." Jongin merogoh sesuatu dari balik celananya. Sebuah benda ditangan membuat kedua sosok lainnya terperangah kaget._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jongin..." seru Luhan seketika ia mengacungkan benda itu kearahnya. Tetapi..._

_Doorr..._

_Tembakan keras mengarah pada sosok lain. Bukan kepada Luhan, tetapi sosok yang bersama Luhan. Luhan kaget, nafasnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Tubuhnya melemas melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Reflek, ia menghampiri tubuh lemah dengan cairan merah membanjiri sekitar dadanya. Saat ia mendekat masih terasa deru nafas di indera pendengarannya, tetapi itu tak bertahan lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghembuskan nafasnya... Meninggalkan Luhan dengan lelehan air hangat yang turun deras dan semakin deras..._

"_Sehun-ah... Oh Sehun... Bangun... Kau tak boleh mati... Oh Sehun..." teriak Luhan dalam tangisannya. Tangan halus Luhan mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa lelaki itu.._

"_Sehun-ah... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." sesenggukan mengiringi kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis Luhan._

_Berbeda dengan Luhan, Jongin hanya menatap sinis dua sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sungguh, hatinya bagaikan telah mati. Beku. Dingin. Acuh. Tak peduli lagi. Selain tatapan sinis yang diberikan Jongin, ia hanya mendengus dan berdecak menghina. Ia sama sekali tak meras bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kecemburuan dan kemarahan telah membutakannya hingga melakukan hal yang tak semestinya._

_Luhan berdiri lalu menyorot benci kedua kristal Jongin. Kemarahan menghampiri diri Luhan, ia tak tahan dengan kelakuan Jongin._

"_Yaa! Kim Jongin... Apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan..." suaranya melengking sangat tinggi. Tatapannya menghujam tajam kearahnya._

_Brakkkk..._

_Jongin melempar pistol yang ia pegang menghantam dinding. Kedua kristalnya berbalik menatap tajam mata rusa Luhan._

"_Yang harus tanya itu aku... Apa kau sering melakukan ini selama aku pergi?"_

"_Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti di pikiranmu.." semakin bertambah kecewa, suaranya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi._

_Plaakk..._

_Seakan tak percaya dengan yang diucapkan Luhan, Jongin menampar keras pipi tirus Luhan._

"_Jong-Jongin kau..."_

_Plaaakkk..._

_Lagi... Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi tirus itu. Mata rusanya membulat tak percaya. Kepala Luhan menjadi pusing, sakit.. Jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya... Terasa perih menyerang sudut bibirnya..._

_Tak lama, kekuatannya berkurang lalu..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan terjatuh... Tak sadarkan diri... Tamparan Jongin terlampau keras.. Hingga tubuh ringkih Luhan tergolek di atas lantai penuh darah..._

_10.00 A.M KST. October 11, 2014. Cheil General Hospital, Mukjeong-dong Joonggu Seoul._

_Tiit...tiit...tiitt..._

_Hanya suara yang mengalun dari monitor kecil itu mengisi kekosongan ruang besar tempat terbaringnya Luhan. Sesekali, suara sesenggukan ikut meramaikannya, beradu jadi satu dan menghasilkan harmonisasi yang mampu menyayat hati. Siapa yang menangis di sebelah tubuh ringkih Luhan?_

_Kim Jongin..._

_Ia menangis... Air matanya menetes... Turun menghujam..._

_Jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya..._

_Apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti ini? Jongin mulai tahu... Mulai tahu kebenarannya..._

_Kebenaran bahwa Luhan memang tak bersalah.._

_Luhan tak melakukan hal yang ia tuduhkan.._

_Tak ada bekas yang membuktikan Luhan pernah melakukan itu..._

_Lalu saat ini? Saat ini hanya sebuah penyesalan yang menghantui diri Jongin. Apa yang telah ia lakukan benar-benar akan menghancurkannya. Dengan gelap mata ia telah mengambil nyawa orang lain.. Nyawa yang tak bersalah... Selain itu, hal yang paling penting.. Sosok yang disayanginya.. yang dicintainya.. yang dibanggakannya.. Luhan.. terbaring lemah.. belum sadarkan diri sejak tamparan yang ia terima.._

_Jongin baru tahu, bahwa tubuh Luhan memang sudah lemah sebelumnya. Sebuah kanker telah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sistem imunsnya tak sekuat dulu. Pantas jika ia belum sadar setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras.._

_Berulang kali kepala Jongin menjadi sasaran kemarahannya. Berulang kali ia mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang Luhan. Bergumam pelan, mengharap Luhan sadar saat itu juga._

"_Maaf, Kim Jongin-sshi.. Saya harus mengechek keadaan Luhan-sshi..." Dokter itu menyentuh tubuh Luhan untuk mengechek keadaannya._

"_Ah, baik dok.. Kapan Luhan hyung akan sadar?" tanyanya lirih._

_Dokter tersenyum, "Nanti.. setelah panas dan suhu tubuhnya mulai stabil.." setelahnya sang Dokter pergi._

_Jongin hanya mampu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Mata basahnya memandang nanar sosok lemah itu. Bibirnya terkadang bernyanyi sendiri, menghibur diri dan mencoba membangunkan Luhan dengan lullabynya._

_Tak terasa, Jongin mulai lelah terjaga di sebelah Luhan. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di ranjang Luhan. Masih dengan tangan menggenggam erat dan bibir menyium punggung tangan Luhan._

_Detik..demi detik berlalu..._

_Menit berjalan menuju hitungan jam.._

_Hingga jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 05.00 P.M KST.._

_Di saat Jongin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, dua orang masuk kedalam kamar tanpa ijin dari Jongin maupun Luhan._

_Dua sosok itu berseragam lengkap. Kemeja biru dengan celana kain berwarna biru tua. Lebih meyakinkan lagi, beberapa tanda kepangkatan menempel rapi di kemejanya. Kedua sosok itu adalah..._

_Polisi..._

"_Saudara Kim Jongin-sshi..." panggil salah satu dari mereka seraya mengguncang tubuh Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin terbangun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_Pandangannya terlihat lebih jelas lalu ia memicing sejenak. "Choi Minho, Do Kyungsoo ... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini.." Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Rekan kerjanya dikantor._

_Tapi, raut muka mereka tidak menunjukkan hal baik. Terkesan mereka sedang akan menangkap seseorang..._

"_Maaf, Kim Jongin-sshi.. Harap ikut kami ke kantor polisi..." perintah lelaki bername tag Choi Minho dingin._

_Jongin masih belum mengerti dengan maksud kedua temannya._

"_Kenapa kau seformal ini? Ada apa?" Jongin bingung._

_Tak mau membuat keributan, satu anggota polisi lainnya -Do Kyungsoo- menunjukkan surat perintah penangkapan atas pembunuhan. Dan nama yang tertera disitu adalah Kim Jongin.._

_Jongin tersentak kaget. Ia baru menyadari jika ia telah menghilangkan satu nyawa dan ia tak mengingat itu sama sekali. Bahkan ia lupa, mayatnya masih tergeletak di apartemennya._

"_Apa kau sudah tahu alasan kami..? Mari ikut kami..." ujar Minho masih dengan nada dinginnya._

"_Ijinkan aku berpamitan kepada Luhan hyung.." Jongin berbalik, menatap pilu sosok yang terbaring lemah itu. Sebentar bibir tebalnya melengkung manis lantas ia berkata._

"_Hyung... Aku minta maaf... Aku minta maaf tak mempercayaimu... Maaf, jika nanti kau tersadar aku tak lagi disisimu.. Aku mencintaimu... Cepat bangun hyung.. Selamat tinggal.." Ucapnya penuh kesedihan, air matanya merangsek turun. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Luhan dan mengecup pelan tapi dalam bibir tipis Luhan._

"_Ayoo..." ajak Jongin dengan senyum getir yang dipaksakan._

_Setelah itu, Jongin telah hidup dalam kehidupan barunya. Menyandang status baru sebagai seorang tahanan._

.

.

.

.

.

09.00 P.M KST. March 12, 2019. Songpa-Seoul.

Deru lirih angin memaksa masuk melalui celah jendela besi yang tak tertutup rapat. Dinginnya semakin membabi buta, ketika malam telah menghitamkan langit biru. Lantai di bawah bagaikan bongkahan es yang tercecer. Tubuh lelah penuh luka lebam itu terpaksa berbaring. Meski kenyataannya akan semakin menambah kesakitannya.

Matanya mencoba memejam kembali. Kali ini, perutnya tak meronta. Beberapa nutrisi telah ia santap menggantikan nutrisi yang telah lama hilang. Sesaat ia akan terpejam, suara pelan membangunkannya lagi.

"Kim Jongin... Apa kau tak kedinginan?" tanya lelaki yang bersamanya siang tadi. Jongin melempar senyum sebagai jawabannya lalu menggeleng.

"Kau sedang sakit... Ini pakailah selimutku..." ucapnya dengan nada cemas. Raut mukanya mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol _hyung_.." Jongin menerima selimut itu dan membentangkan dibawah tubuhnya. Ia kembali berbaring dan menatap kosong langit-langit diatasnya.

Chanyeol, teman baru Jongin mendekat dan berbaring disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin?"

Hembusan berat lolos dari bibir penuhnya. "Aku merindukan Luhan _hyung_... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Apa kau tak bertemu dengannya setelah itu?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak bertemu.. Mungkin Luhan _hyung_ membenciku dan tidak mau menjenggukku disini.. Orang menjijikkan sepertiku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Luhan _hyung_..." suara Jongin bergetar.. tak lama, cairan bening terjun dari matanya.

Chanyeol menyentuh lengan temannya. Kemudian ia menatap lembut seraya berujar.

"Aku yakin dia tak sejahat itu... Dia akan memaafkanmu..."

"Semoga..." tanggap Jongin singkat.

Jongin sangat tahu, apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tindakan konyol yang ia lakukan tak akan mendapatkan belas kasihan dan kata maaf dari Luhan. Ia tahu dan menyadari itu. Bukan salah Luhan jika nanti ia tahu kenyataan yang semakin menyiksanya saat ia telah bebas dari tahanan ini. Jika ia tahu kenyataan bahwa Luhan mungkin tak akan menerimanya lagi dan yang paling menakutkan, ia telah bersama dengan orang lain.

Matanya masih terjaga, sekilas ia melirik sosok di sebelahnya yang telah mendengkur dengan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat damai, meski dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Luhan _hyung_... Apa kau masih mengingatku?" perlahan benda bening turun kembali dari sudut matanya. Dada kirinya terasa perih setiap kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya sendiri. Lantas ia mencoba memejamkan mata. Berharap belas kasih sang malam memudarkan sedikit kesakitannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan _hyung_... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

TBC

* * *

**Bagaimana ?**

**Reviewnya yaa readers...**

**Biar aku tahu pendapat kalian...**

**Kamsahamnida...**

**Regards**

**~Deer Luvian~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wake Up Call**

**(Love is Forever)**

Author :

Deer Luvian

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Luhan

Other cast :

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Genre :

?

Rated :

?

Lenght :

Three Shoots

*Disclaimer:

Para tokoh yang tertera ditulisan author ini bukan milik author. Semuanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Menjadi terkenal melalui agensi mereka. Author hanya meminjam nama dan ciri fisik saja. sedangkan jalan cerita adalah milik author tanpa ada plagiasi dari pihak manapun. Meskipun ini cerita merupakan cerita inspirasi.

*Catatan:

Ini cerita tidak tahu apakah cocok dengan judulnya, eh kebalik... Judulnya apakah cocok dengan ceritanya, hahahaha..

Soalnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Maroon Five yang berjudul Wake Up Call. Gak terlalu sama banget sih sama jalan cerita lagu, tapi part reffnya memberi inspirasi, hahahaha. Berhubung saya tidak tahu judul yang pas, yaa sudah pake judul itu saja hahahaha..

Okkeee, kalau kalian sudah membaca, Tolong Review, Komen dan kritikannya yaa...

Jangan ngebash author atau plagiat cerita author.

Terima kasih...

Regards

~Deer Luvian~

Ini merupakan FF Remake yang semula adalah Woogyu .. Dan saya post di AFF.

* * *

Chapter 2

**08.00 A.M CST. December 9, 2024. Chaoyang District, Beijing-China.**

Silauan cahaya kuning keemasan membelai lembut kulit mulus sosok manis itu. Wajah manisnya masih terlelap dalam damai. Mata rusa itu terpejam lekat seolah tak ada niat untuk terbuka. Celoteh-celoteh riang unggas-unggas kecil pun tak mampu membangunkannya. Terlalu lelah mungkin untuk sadar dari alam mimpi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, deringan keras dari jam weker berhasil membangunkannya. Sesaat, ia memicingkan mata rusanya lalu mengucek pelan kelopak mata. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mulai sepenuhnya kembali dalam dunia nyata. Pandangannya mengedar sejenak. Satu titik menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Kalender.. Ia tengah memperhatikan angka-angka kecil yang tertulis rapi di kalender itu.

December 9, 2024..

"_Ahh_, sekarang tanggal 9..." gumamnya lirih sebelum tubuhnya bangkit dari ranjang besar itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tangannya meraih sebuah benda persegi diatas meja rias. Lengkungan tipis tercipta kala sorot teduh itu menghujam sosok di dalamnya.

Kayu panjang berbentuk persegi membingkai wajah tampan dengan senyum mengulas lebar. Senyumnya menenangkan, hingga membuatnya tak menyadari sebulir air terjun mengenai benda itu.

"Maafkan aku Oh Sehun... Karenaku, kau harus meninggal dengan cara yang tragis..." isakannya semakin tak tertahan lagi.

Lalu ia mengusap butiran air matanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok..."

"Maafkan aku Oh Sehun... Hidupmu harus menderita karenaku... Tapi, kau bahagia bukan disana? Semoga malaikat-malaikat senantiasa bersamamu... Oh Sehun... Sahabatku..."

Kotak persegi dengan bingkaian kayu disekeliling dipeluknya erat. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskan. Ia teringat kejadian sebelum sosok dibalik kaca transparan itu pergi untuk selamanya.

_Flashback_

_**10.00 P.M KST October 09, 2014. Songwoldong Apartment, Joonggu-Seoul.**_

_Tubuhnya menggigil... bergetar... suhu badannya rendah di bawah normal.. dingin sekali..._

_Rasanya saat itu ia seolah akan pergi, pergi jauh... Tak kuat menahan rasa dingin hingga air keringat bercucuran deras dari kening atau bagian tubuh lainnya._

"_Luhan hyung... Kau baik-baik saja?" seru seseorang saat ia tiba di tempat itu. Sebelumnya, Luhan menelpon seseorang itu untuk menemaninya. Karena ia tak mampu menahan ini sendirian. Bahkan obat yang ia minum tak sanggup mengurangi rasa sakitnya._

_Tubuhnya masih bergetar, sorot redup itu memandang bola gelap seseorang yang lain._

"_Di-dingin..." ucapnya terbata seiring tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat._

_Seseorang itu mendekat dan menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Memang, suhu tubuhnya rendah sekali... Mana mungkin manusia memiliki suhu tubuh sedemikian rendahnya._

"_Aku harus membawamu kerumah sakit.. pasti penyakitmu sedang kambuh lagi..." Ia merogoh ponsel hendak menelpon rumah sakit. Namun tangan lemah Luhan mencegah. Kepalanya menggeleng sebagai penolakan atas idenya._

"_Kenapa? Kau harus kerumah sakit hyung..." omelnya khawatir. "Lalu, mana Jongin? Dia dimana? Jangan bilang dia sedang sibuk..." suaranya lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya._

_Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu berbisik. "Dia sedang bertugas Sehun-ah.."_

_Lelaki berbibir tebal dengan mata sedikit sipit itu memandang nanar Luhan. "Hyung..."_

"_Aku kedinginan Sehun-ah... Aku kedinginan.." keluh Luhan lirih masih disertai tubuh yang menggigil semakin hebat._

_Sehun, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berlari ke dapur mencari air hangat dan mengompresnya ke tubuh Luhan. Hal itu tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Lantas ia membuka kaos Luhan yang basah akibat keringatnya dan memeluknya._

"_Cara ini akan membuatmu lebih baik hyung... Aku minta maaf kalau lancang..." Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan dan menempelkan di dada bidangnya. Ia memeluk Luhan erat._

"_Tidurlah hyung..." ujarnya lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Luhan._

_Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, ia dapat merasakan aliran panas menjalar di tubuhnya. Setidaknya hal ini sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerangnya._

"_Terima kasih Sehun-ah.."_

_Beberapa saat berlalu keduanya terlelap dalam mimpi. Luhan tak merasakan lagi dingin, ia hanya merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Nyaman hingga ia terjatuh dalam mimpi yang lelap._

_Mimpi-mimpi itu sepertinya tak menginginkan Luhan kembali dalam dunia nyata. Mereka menghanyutkan Luhan dan Sehun dalam suasana yang menenangkan. Keduanya masih terlelap sampai satu suara terdengar memekik keras._

"_Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan hyung..." itu suara Jongin..._

_Suara penuh keamarahan. Jongin menyadari kenapa ia marah._

"_Jong-Jong-Jongin.." panggil Luhan dengan terbata. Ia terkejut, otaknya telah berhasil memproses dengan cepat._

_Luhan dan Jongin beradu setelah itu. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Jongin bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidak benar. Semuanya tidak seperti apa yang ia lihat. Hingga..._

_Doorr..._

_Tembakan keras telah mengenai Sehun, sahabat Luhan yang paling ia cintai. Luhan terkejut tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Hingga sosok tergolek lemah itu menghembuskan nafasnya._

"_Yaa! Kim Jongin... Apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan..." suaranya melengking sangat tinggi. Tatapannya menghujam tajam ke arahnya._

_Plakk..._

_Tamparan keras diterima pipi mulus Luhan. Mata rusanya membola, ia tersentak kaget tak mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi padanya._

_Plakk..._

_Lagi, tamparan itu ia rasakan. Tubuhnya melemah... hingga..._

_Semuanya gelap..._

Tangannya masih memegang erat kotak persegi yang ia genggam. Kelopak tipisnya perlahan mengerjab kembali. Berusaha mencegah datangnya air-air hangat yang meronta agar dibebaskan. Sejenak ia mengusap kasar air-air itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu..." Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu... Oh Sehun... Aku akan kembali ke Seoul..."

Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali wajah manis berbingkai kayu itu ketempatnya. Bibirnya mengembang manis, tatapan tulus menyorot sesorang itu.

"Lu _ge_... Ayo sarapan..." sebuah panggilan dengan gedoran pelan tertangkap gendang telinganya. Kepalanya berputar lalu menjawab.

"_Eum_, aku akan keluar sekarang.." kakinya melangkah menuju lembaran kayu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang tengah. Tak lama, ia telah berada dalam satu ruang bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya.

Salah satu dari ketiganya melempar senyum. Tubuh tingginya bergerak mendekat lalu tanganya menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh dari Luhan.

"Terima Kasih Yifan.." tukasnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Di atas meja kayu panjang telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan. Luhan bersyukur, ia memiliki seorang adik sepupu yang pandai memasak. Setelah keadaannya memburuk, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan terapi di China dan tinggal bersama sang adik –Zhang Yixing-. Satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya setelah beberapa tahun lalu orang tuanya meninggal dan satu kakak kandungnya pergi tanpa ada kabar lagi.

"_Ge_... Apa _ge_ akan kembali ke Seoul besok?" Yifan membuka percakapan kala merasakan keheningan menyerbu mereka.

Luhan mendongak kemudian tersenyum tipis. "_Eum_, aku akan berangkat besok..."

"Kau tak akan kembali ke China lagi?" kali ini, _istri_ dari Wu Yifan melontarkan pertanyaan.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan terdiam. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia berkata. "Aku sudah sembuh... Mungkin, aku tidak akan kembali ke China..."

"_Ge_... Apa kau yakin akan tinggal sendiri di Seoul?" ekspresi gelisah tergambar diwajah manis Zhang Yixing. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, sosok di depannya ini bukan sosok yang kuat. Tubuhnya telah lemah. Akan sulit jika harus hidup sendiri.

Mata rusa Luhan meyipit seiring tarikan yang terjadi di kedua sisi bibirnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Yixing..."

"Lagipula... Dia akan pulang beberapa hari lagi..." Ia menyuapkan makanan yang di genggamnya kedalam mulut. Terasa sedikit pahit setelah ia mengucapkan itu.

Yifan dan Yixing mendesah pelan. Salah satu di antaranya membuka kembali bibirnya. "_Ge_... Apa kau masih begitu menginginkannya? Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu..."

"Yifan... Kau meragukan _gege_-mu?" tanya Luhan sedikit mencekam. Mungkin ia lelah, terus dianggap sebagai lelaki yang lemah. Namun ia sangat percaya bahwa apa yang ia miliki untuk seseorang itu sangat kuat.. sangat kuat...

Keduanya mengalah, tak ingin lebih dalam menghancurkan impian Luhan. Meskipun ini akan menyulitkannya. Tapi, keduanya tahu bahwa apa yang menjadi pilihan Luhan itulah yang terbaik untuknya.

Suasana hening kembali menyapa mereka. Hanya ada suara dentingan dari piring-piring kaca yang beradu dengan garpu dan sendok. Tak ada niatan membuka kembali mulut mereka untuk melontarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata. Tetapi, suara halus memecahkan keheningan kala perutnya merasa tak nyaman.

"_Mama_... Aku kenyang... Tapi, kenapa jadi sakit..." suara menggemaskan itu berasal dari gadis kecil yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Ia adalah Wu Xingyi, putri tunggal dari pasangan Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing. Seorang bayi mungil yang diadopsi keduanya. Mengingat mereka adalah lelaki yang tak mungkin memiliki bayi. Keluarga mereka memang terkenal _pecinta sesama jenis_.

Yixing segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah putri kesayangan. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap perut kecil sang anak. "Jangan terlalu banyak makan Xingyi..." tukasnya lembut seraya mengecup pipi Xingyi.

"Ayo siap-siap. Kau harus berangkat sekolah..." tangan mungil Xingyi digenggam dan digandeng menjauh dari meja makan menuju kamar. Mereka hendak bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

Meninggalkan Luhan dan Yifan yang masih meneruskan sarapannya. Tidak... hanya Luhan saja. Yifan telah mengikuti kedua orang itu beberapa detik yang lalu. Sedangkan Luhan, ia memandang iri keluarga kecil Yixing. Iri... sangat iri... ia juga menginginkan seorang bocah kecil yang akan memanggilnya _mama_.

Andai saja ia tak memilih untuk menunggu lelaki bodoh itu, ia pasti telah memiliki keluarga sendiri. Seorang _suami_ atau _istri_ dan bisa saja dua bocah cilik yang akan diasuhnya. Tapi... Ia telah memutuskan untuk menunggu lelaki bodoh itu. Lelaki yang tak tahu kabarnya. Lelaki yang meninggalkannya selama sepuluh tahun ini. Hingga diusianya yang tak lagi muda, ia masih hidup menyendiri. Tanpa anak dan _suami_ atau _istri_..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Around 01.00 PM KST. October 10, 2024. Itaewon, Yongsan-gu Seoul.**

"Sudah pukul satu siang.." gumamnya lirih setelah melirik kilat jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

Sedikit terburu-buru, Luhan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan diatas meja. Tubuh mungilnya terangkat dan bergerak menuju depan kaca besar. Tangan halusnya merapikan kemeja yang ia pakai. Surai cokelat tua juga ikut dirapikannya.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang kala mata rusa itu menyorot teduh gambar berbingkai besi tipis. Dua sosok saling melempar tawa dengan gigi terlihat rapi. Kembali, otaknya memerintah sang tangan untuk meraihnya. Membawanya mendekat lalu memeluk hangat.

"Sebentar lagi.. Aku akan mengunjungimu..." katanya pelan seraya meletakkan kembali pigura diatas meja. Ekor matanya melirik sekilas benda yang bersebelahan dengan figura itu. Sebuah kalendar duduk dengan angka besar yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"_Ahh_... Kau akan pulang hari ini... Kim Jongin..."

Lantas ia mengambil seikat bunga dan menyeret cepat kakinya keluar apartement.

Dibawah pohon besar, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya lebih sendu ketika kayu tua hampir rapuh bertuliskan hangeul Oh Sehun terbaca olehnya. Seketika lelehan hangat merangsek turun setelah gerakan cepat kelopak mata tak mampu membendung.

Diusapnya pelan papan kayu itu, tubuhnya terjatuh bersimpuh di depan pohon besar. Kepalanya menunduk. Membiarkan air terjun yang menciptakan jalur bening terus mengalir.

"Maafkan akuu Oh Sehun... Aku baru bisa melihatmu sekarang..." ucap Luhan penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa bersalah. Saat ini merupakan tahun ke sepuluh sahabatnya meninggal. Dan baru tahun ini, Luhan menjejakkan kaki setelah sepuluh tahun lalu membenamkan guci abu milik Sehun didalam tanah.

"Tapi aku selalu berdo'a semoga kau bahagia disana.. Bukan inginku seperti ini. Jika saja tubuhku tak selemah ini, pasti... Pasti setiap tahun aku mengunjungimu..."

"Aku merindukanmu Oh Sehun... Aku rindu kekehanmu... Aku rindu tawa khasmu... dan aku rindu belas kasihmu..." sejenak ia mengusap jalur bening itu. Dadanya begitu sesak serta tubuhnya ikut bergetar sejalan sesenggukan yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku juga minta maaf... Minta maaf atas kesalahan Jongin... Maafkan dia..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam. Ini menyakitkan sangat menyakitkan..

"Maafkan dia yang telah merenggut nyawamu... Dia terlalu bodoh... Lelaki itu bodoh... Sangat bodoh..." Semakin keras Luhan menangis.. Air matanya turun begitu deras.

"Kau tahu... Aku masih mencintai lelaki bodoh itu..." kali ini, sebuah tawa kecil terdengar diantara isakan tangis.

Tak salah, Luhan tertawa pelan. "Aku masih mencintai orang yang telah membunuh sahabatku... sampai sekarang..." lanjutnya.

"Tapi... Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Oh Sehun... Aku minta maaf... Aku minta maaf..." Luhan kembali terisak dalam. Tawanya menghilang dibalik tangisannya.

Lama Luhan berada dalam posisi itu, ponselnya berdering keras. Menyadarkan Luhan dan meminta Luhan agar segera di angkat. Sebuah nama terpampang di layar ponselnya –Zhang Yixing- Detik berikutnya, ia menekan tombol ok.

"Ada apa Yixing?" tanya Luhan tercekat. Ia menahan tangisannya.

"..."

"Aku sudah tahu... Aku akan pergi kesana setelah ini..."

"..."

"Pasti... Aku pasti mengenalinya... Aku tak mungkin tak mengenalinya..."

"..."

"Atau dia yang tak mengenaliku...?"

Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya setelah tak terdengar lagi suara dari sang adik. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Senyum simpul tertarik oleh bibir tipisnya.

"Aku harus pergi Oh Sehun... Jaga dirimu baik-baik... Selamat tinggal..."

Dengan sedikit cepat, ia menggerakkan kakinya. Menciptakan jejak kaki yang terukir di atas tanah. Buliran bening tak lagi mencuat di antara sudut mata rusa itu. Hanya saja, ekspresi dingin bercampur kegelisahan dan sedikit menahan rindu tertanam disana. Mengubah wajah manis itu menjadi lebih datar.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Around 05.00 P.M KST. Seongpa-Seoul.**

Kali ini, senyum tak berhenti terukir diatas bibir tebalnya. Berulang kali wajah tampan itu tampak bersinar. Jauh lebih baik dari pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lebih bersih dan lebih wangi.

Diputar-putarnya tubuh altetis itu. Memeriksa setiap inci pakaian yang ia kenakan. Berharap tak ada yang salah dan membuat kesempurnaannya memudar. Meski hanya dengan pakaian yang tak mahal. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada mengenakan pakaian berlabel tahanan.

"_Waah_... Kau tampan sekali... Selamat yaa, hari ini kau akan bebas..." tutur Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyum lembut penuh arti.

Jongin menyentuh pundaknya, "Kau juga akan bebas lima tahun lagi..."

"Masih lama..." Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Membuat Jongin terkekeh gemas.

"Daripada kau harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi... Tenang saja, aku akan datang menemuimu..." Jongin menguatkan hati Chanyeol yang terpaksa harus rela ditinggalkannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memeluk Jongin. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga..."

"Kau akan pergi kemana setelah ini?" Chnayeol mengerutkan dahinya. Seingatnya, Jongin tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Bukan, bukan tak memiliki tapi ia tak tahu apakah masih ada keluarga yang mau menerimanya.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan memeluk tubuh Jongin lagi. "Kau akan bahagia nanti setelah keluar dari sini. Kau bilang kau merindukan Luhan bukan? Carilah dia, luapkan semua kerinduanmu padanya.."

"Apa dia akan menerimaku? Apa dia akan melihatku? Dan apakah dia akan memaafkanku?" Jongin menggumam lirih. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit ketika meningat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia meremas dada kirinya yang seakan tertusuk benda tajam.

"Pasti... Dia akan memaafkanmu..."

"Semoga... Terima kasih.. Chanyeol _hyung_.. Kau selalu menyemangatiku..." Jongin kembali memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Dia teman yang sangat berharga di dalam dunia barunya ini.

Beberapa saat mereka saling memberikan semangat, sebuah suara menginterupsi. Rupanya, panggilan dari pihak penjaga agar Jongin segera keluar. Dia telah dinyatakan bebas dan bisa menghirup damainya diluar sana. Walaupun tak tahu harus kemana ia melangkah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Apa masih ada orang yang bersedia menerima mantan tahanan sepertinya? Apa masih ada? Menjijikan bukan? Tinggal dengan mantan nara pidana..

Sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah menuju dunia luar yang bebas. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam kepada setiap penjaga dan polisi yang berada dalam kantor itu. Tak pernah lepas, senyum hangat dan manis selalu ia lemparkan. Bungkukan tubuh dan ucapan terima kasih selalu menyertai setiap gerak langkah kaki yang ia ciptakan. Sampai ia berada didepan pagar besi besar. Selangkah lagi... selangkah lagi... Kakinya akan melangkah pada dunia baru...

Akhirnyaa... Akhirnya ia terbebas dari kejamnya dunia penjara...

Ia telah bebas...

Pandangannya mengedar...

Seseorang tertangkap lensa beningnya... Sosok itu berdiri tak jauh darinya... Ia memandang dengan sorot tajam... Ekspresinya tak mampu dijelaskan...

"Bodoh... Kenapa kau diam saja?"

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Reviewnya yaa readers...

Ahh, terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, saya ucapkan terima kasih...

Regards

~DeerLuvian~


	4. Chapter 3

**Wake Up Call**

**(Love is Forever)**

Author :

Deer Luvian

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Luhan

Other cast :

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan

Zhang Yixing

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Genre :

?

Rated :

?

Lenght :

Three Shoots

*Disclaimer:

Para tokoh yang tertera ditulisan author ini bukan milik author. Semuanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Menjadi terkenal melalui agensi mereka. Author hanya meminjam nama dan ciri fisik saja. sedangkan jalan cerita adalah milik author tanpa ada plagiasi dari pihak manapun. Meskipun ini cerita merupakan cerita inspirasi.

*Catatan:

Ini cerita tidak tahu apakah cocok dengan judulnya, eh kebalik... Judulnya apakah cocok dengan ceritanya, hahahaha..

Soalnya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu Maroon Five yang berjudul Wake Up Call. Gak terlalu sama banget sih sama jalan cerita lagu, tapi part reffnya memberi inspirasi, hahahaha. Berhubung saya tidak tahu judul yang pas, yaa sudah pake judul itu saja hahahaha..

Okkeee, kalau kalian sudah membaca, Tolong Review, Komen dan kritikannya yaa...

Jangan ngebash author atau plagiat cerita author.

Terima kasih...

Regards

~Deer Luvian~

Ini merupakan FF Remake yang semula adalah Woogyu .. Dan saya post di AFF..

* * *

Akhirnyaa...

Udara kebebasan menyengat didalam hidungnya...

Dihirupnya udara yang terasa berbeda itu berulang-ulang...

Setelah puas ia menghirup udara itu, pandangannya mengedar sejenak. Menelisik sekitar yang telah lama tak tertangkap kedua kristal beningnya. Saat pandangan itu menyapu sekeliling, satu titik menghipnotisnya. Membekukan aliran darahnya, menghentikan detak jantungnya..

Ia masih ragu...

Ia tak tahu, apa yang ia lihat benar adanya...

Seseorang tertangkap lensa kembar miliknya... Seseorang itu berada tak jauh darinya... Ia memandang dengan sorot tajam... Ekspresinya dingin... Bahkan hampir menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu..

Apa kah yang ia lihat benar? Sungguh kah itu orang yang sama? Orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya? Orang yang selalu membuatnya merindu setengah mati? Orang yang telah disakiti sepuluh tahun yang lalu?

Seseorang itu masih menyorot dengan sinar mata redup namun mematikan..

"Bodoh... Kenapa kau hanya diam mematung?"

Jongin masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan yang terjadi...

Otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja.. Ia tak percaya dengan pandangannya... Apa kedua bola mata Jongin telah rusak?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Suara itu... Suara itu sama dengan miliknya... Bahkan bukan hanya suaranya, bentuk wajah, bibir tipis merah muda, warna kulit susu menggoda dan mata rusa berkilau.. Mata rusa khas yang ia punya. Semuanya sama tak ada yang berbeda, meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu... Semuanya sama...

Seseorang itu mendekat kearahnya... Semakin membuat Jongin tak mampu bergerak...

"Bodoh... Apa kau akan terus bersikap begitu kepadaku?"

Nada dinginnya terdengar lebih tinggi..

Jongin mengerjab berulang kelopak matanya. Tak lama, ia mulai sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah benar.. nyata... dan ini bukan mimpi... Bukan... Ini semua kenyataan..

Sosok didepannya adalah... LU HAN... Orang yang ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun... Orang yang sangat ingin ia temui selama bertahun-tahun.. Orang yang telah merusak sistem kerja otak kirinya selama bertahun-tahun..

Saat ini... tanpa harus Jongin mencari... Tanpa harus ia bersusah payah... Ia telah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hanya terpaut beberapa jengkal langkah.

Mampu menyadari semua, sontak Jongin memeluk Luhan dengan tak sabaran.

"_H-Hyung_... Luhan _hyung_..." air matanya tumpah ketika tangan kasarnya mampu memeluk kembali tubuh mungil Luhan. Kala tubuh kurusnya mampu bersatu dengan tubuh Luhan. Kala indera penciumannya mampu menghirup wangi tubuh Luhan.

"Luhan _hyung_... Aku merindukanmu... Aku minta maaf... Aku minta maaf..." ucapnya masih dengan nafas tersengal akibat tangisan yang tak sanggup ia tahan.

Luhan, seseorang itu ia tak bergerak.. tak membalas pelukan Jongin... Ekspresinya masih sama saat ia melihat Jongin untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin berteriak bahwa ia juga merindukannya. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, lidahnya seolah terkunci untuk tak mengatakan itu...

"_Hyung_... Kenapa kau bisa datang kemari?"

Luhan menatapnya lebih tajam.

Bodoh... Jongin merutuki perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Tak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih karena Luhan telah datang dengan inisiatif sendiri. Kenapa malah menanyakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu?

"Apa kau tak senang aku datang kemari?" suaranya terdengar lagi. Tetapi... lebih dingin...

Jongin sadar.. Luhan mungkin kecewa dengan pertanyaannya.. lantas ia menatap lembut iris berkilau Luhan. Mencari kehangatan di balik sorot tajam milik Luhan.

Segera ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Aku senang _hyung_... Aku senang... Tapi aku pikir kau akan pergi menjauhiku... Kau akan membenciku.. Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku.."

"Bodoh... Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu..." sahutnya masih dengan nada dingin.. Meski terdengar sangat menohok namun ketulusan terasa di belakang suara dingin itu.

Kata-kata itu... Berhasil membuat Jongin semakin terbelalak kaget. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.. Apakah masih berfungsi baik kedua indera pendengarannya?

"Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin... Mana mungkin aku menjauh dan meninggalkanmu..."

Deg...

Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Apa? Sebuah pengakuan yang menyenangkan atau menyakitkan? Suaranya masih sama dinginnya. Tetapi kata-kata itu... perkataan itu... Membuatnya meleleh layaknya tersengat api yang membara.

"Kau tak salah _hyung_ mengatakan itu?" Jongin heran... Ia heran... Hatinya memang meleleh mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tetapi...

"Apa kau tak percaya kepadaku? Atau kau tak lagi mencintaiku?"

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Dapat ia lihat, air seolah akan memaksa turun dari kedua sudut mata rusa itu.. Meskipun nada suaranya dingin... Ia tak mampu menahan buliran bening yang bersiap turun dan menciptakan jalur bening.

"Aku percaya kepadamu... Aku percaya kepadamu... Aku masih mencintaimu... Masih... Bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada dulu _hyung_... Aku mencintaimu..."

Lagi dan lagi, seakan tak pernah bosan Jongin memeluk tubuh Luhan. Kali ini Luhan membalas pelukan itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundak Jongin.

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya.. Lihatlah.. Apa ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisku?"

"Tidak _hyung_... Aku percaya kepadamu... Aku percaya... Terima kasih _hyung_... Kau telah menungguku selama ini... Kau rela menghabiskan waktumu utuk menungguku dengan sia-sia.. Aku berterima kasih _hyung_..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin... Aku mencintaimu... Untuk selamanya..."

Keduanya saling berpelukan erat.. Jongin merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Apalagi yang ia harapkan? Apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada.. Semuanya telah lengkap ia dapatkan.. Kebebasan dan juga... Hal yang sangat penting... Sosok yang bersamanya saat ini... Lu Han... Setengah jiwanya yang telah lama ia rindukan..

Lama mereka saling memeluk, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Mata sayunya menatap sayang dan intens kedua kristal rusa Luhan. Bibirnya menarik lebar ketika bibir Luhan juga tertarik. Ekspresinya jauh berbeda daripada awal tadi.. Air mukanya tak sedatar dan sedinging tadi.. Lebih lembut dan lebih hangat..

Lantas Jongin meraih wajah Luhan.. mendekatkan kewajahnya. Hingga kedua hidung mungil itu saling bergesekan. Detik berikutnya, bibir tebal Jongin telah menempel pada bibir tipis setengah terbuka milik Luhan. Tak lama Jongin melumat pelan penuh rasa sayang bibir tipis Luhan. Ia merindukan rasa bibir itu.. Ia merindukannya...

Luhan tersenyum di antara belaian lembut kecupan Jongin yang menyapu bersih bibir tipisnya. Ia senang. Ia bahagia. Ia lega. Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sama seperti Jongin, ia juga merindukan sosok ini. Ia merindukan Jongin.. Merindukan segalanya yang ada pada Jongin...

Walaupun sosok ini telah menghilangkan kehadiran seorang sahabat di hidupnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Midnight. December 13, 2024 Itaewon, Yongsan-gu Seoul.**

"_Jongin-ah..."_

Suaranya mencekam.. seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"_Kau telah membunuhku..."_

Lagi... lebih menakutkan..

"_Apa kau senang telah membunuhku? Kim Jongin..."_

Tubuhnya menggeliat ke kanan ke kiri.. Mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara itu.

"_Bahkan kau tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasanku..."_

Keringat dingin meluncur deras dari pori-pori keningnya.

"_Jangan kau sakiti Luhan hyung... Jika memang kau mencintainya..."_

"_Dia rela menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menunggumu..."_

"_Bahkan tak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaannya..."_

"_Di pikirannya hanya denganmu... Hanya bersamamu..."_

"_Tak apa jika aku mati seperti ini... Asal Luhan hyung akan bahagia... Dan kau yang membuatnya bahagiaa..."_

Suara-suara tanpa sosok itu terus melayang dan meneror pikiran Jongin. Ia tak berhenti.. Semakin lama semakin gencar bergelayutan dialam bawah sadarnya.

Tubuhnya tak mampu menghentikan suara-suara itu. Ia menggelinjang, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Reflek kepalanya ikut berputar.

Sosok yang tengah tidur sebelahnya merasakan keanehan pada Jongin. Ia terbangun di tengah malam akibat guncangan keras tubuh Jongin. Tangannya menyalakan lampu tidur sebelum menyentuh tubuh Jongin yang tak tenang.

"Jongin -ah... Bangun sayang... Jongin -ah..."

Mendengar itu, semakin membuat Jongin resah tak tenang dan bergerak tak karuan.

"Jongin -ah... Bangun sayang..." Ia mengguncang tubuh Jongin lembut namun tak ada respon darinya. Hanya desah ketakutan yang terdengar.

"_Kim Jongin... Kau saat ini bersama Luhan hyung bukan? Awas kalau kau menyakitinya lagi... Aku akan balas dendam kepadamu..."_

"A...aku..aku min...minta ma..af.. Jangan kau bunuh aku... Aku berjanji..."

Bibir tebalnya menggumam lirih. Rangkaian kata-katanya terdengar terputus-putus. Sangat jelas, saat ini ia ketakutan dan sangat takut. Sosok di sebelahnya bertambah khawatir setelah mendengar itu.

Wajahnya mendekat kearahanya. "_Yaaa_... Jongin -ah... Bangunlah sayang... _Chagi-yaa_..."

Sebentar, tubuh Jongin sedikit tenang. Suara yang didengarnya kali ini berbeda.. Bukan lagi suara menyeramkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Jongin... Ayo bangun... Bangun sayang... Kau kenapa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" lembut dan cukup keras. Tangannya yang lembut juga ikut membelai wajah penuh keringat Jongin.

_Ini siapa? Ini bukan sosok itu kan? Suaranya lembut... _

"Jongin..."

_Sungguh, suaranya lembut... Apa dia malaikat?_

"Kim Jongin..." Suaranya sedikit meninggi. Tetapi tak ada sahutan dan keinginan dari Jongin untuk membuka mata.

Mungkin sosok ini lelah terus meneriaki tanpa ada jawaban. Lantas ia mendekati wajah Jongin. Membelai lembut wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan dan lama bibir tebal Jongin.

_Ini apa? Kenapa rasanya begitu enak dan lembut?_

Jongin masih belum merespon lantas ia kembali mengecup dan melumatnya.

_Bibir.. Ini bibir... Bibir siapa? Ah... Ini bibir orang yang telah menggilakanku..._

Beberapa detik ia melumat bibir itu, mata Jongin membuka. Ia terhenyak mengetahui wajah sosok itu tepat berada diatasnya dan sedang melumatnya.

Merasakan ada pergerakan ia melepas ciumannya. Bibirnya ditarik membentuk lengkungan tipis.

"Kau bangun juga Kim Jongin..." kembali ia mengecup pipinya kilat.

Tampak Jongin masih mempekerjakan otaknya untuk menganalisa. Mata indahnya mengerjab-ngerjab lucu.

"_H-hyung_... Ka-."

Belum lanjut Jongin berbicara ia memotong, "Apa yang kau impikan Jongin? Hingga kau mengganggu tidur nyenyakku?" ucapnya lembut penuh kekhawatiran.

Jongin menangkap sorot teduh dari mata rusa itu. "Aku mimpi buruk _hyung_..."

"Aku tahu... Apa itu?"

Sedikit mendesah dan menarik nafas dalam, Jongin berucap lirih. "Sahabatmu masuk dalam mimpiku... Dia mengancamku..." Jongin menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

Ia mengajak Jongin duduk lalu memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Jongin lembut. "Tenanglah... Dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi.. Asal kau mau menemuinya dan meminta maaf..."

"Lu-Luhan _hyung_..." panggil Jongin lirih.

"_Eum_..." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut kristal Jongin yang telah basah.

Jongin menunduk, seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari sana. Jongin sedang menangis.

Tahu Jongin menangis, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. "Hey... Kenapa kau menangis?"

"_H-Hyung_... Aku sangat takut... Maafkan aku.." Tangisan Jongin lebih keras hingga menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan memeluk kembali Jongin dan menenangkannya. "Hey.. Jangan menangis... Besok aku akan mengajakmu menemuinya dan minta maaflah kepadanya. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu.." tangan halusnya mengusap punggung lebar Jongin.

Dapat Luhan rasakan, Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Lantas ia mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah lagi.. Jangan takut... Aku akan selalu bersamamu..."

Keduanya kembali berbaring. Wajah ketakutan Jongin telah berangsur menghilang. Luhan memeluk tubuh Jongin dari samping dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Berharap lelaki lebih muda darinya ini tenang kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya ada suara deru nafas teratur mendominasi di ruangan besar apartemen Luhan. Jongin telah kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya, begitu pula Luhan.

Jongin, lelaki berusia 33 tahun ini merasa ketakutan akan kehadiran sahabat Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ia dihantui dengan begitu menyeramkannya. Memang, sebelum ini ia pernah didatanginya namun tak separah ini. Mungkin hanya sekelebat saja. Selain kehadiran sosok itu didalam mimpinya, yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda adalah sosok yang bersamanya saat diterpa mimpi buruk. Sosok itu membangunkannya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. Ia tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Sangat-sangat berbeda dan memberikan ketenangan tersendiri didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Around 09.00 AM KST December 15, 2024 Itaewon, Yongsan-gu Seoul.**

Demi mengurangi rasa bersalah yang diderita Jongin, Luhan mengajaknya untuk menemui Sehun. Mereka telah tiba dibawah pohon tempat istirahat terakhirnya. Kembali, mata rusa Luhan berlapis air hangat kala melihat potongan kayu yang menggantung disana. Diusapnya sebentar lalu dipeluknya.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Jongin tampak berkaca-kaca. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah menyeruak tajam dari dalam dirinya. Ini memang kesalahannya, murni kesalahannya. Kalau saja Luhan tak memiliki hati bak malaikat, mungkin ia tak akan berdiri disini untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Oh Sehun-sshi... Aku ingin meminta maaf darimu... Aku menyesal sungguh menyesal..." sesalnya dalam tangisan yang tak tertahan. Air matanya tumpah dan jatuh menghujani tanah di bawah.

"Aku tak pernah memiliki niat membunuhmu... Aku khilaf... Aku minta maaf... Tapi, aku telah menebusnya dalam penjara..."

"Bahkan... Aku harus terpisah selama sepuluh tahun dari Luhan _hyung_... Orang yang aku cinta dan aku sayang..."

"Oh Sehun-sshi... Aku berjanji... Akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintai Luhan _hyung_... Akan menjaganya sampai kapanpun.. Sampai aku harus menyusulmu kesana..."

Ratapan penyesalan dari Jongin terus mengudara, teruntai turun dari bibir tebalnya. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang tinggi membuatnya harus bersimpuh di hadapan pohon besar itu. Tak masalah, asal jiwa sahabat Luhan tenang di alam sana.

Luhan hanya menatapnya pilu tak bergeming. Ia masih memberikan waktu kepada Jongin untuk bersuara. Sampai Jongin berdiri dan memandangnya. Seakan mengatakan bahwa ia telah selesai.

Tubuh mungil Lu Han berlutut di sebelah Jongin, tangannya mengusap kasar papan kayu itu. "Oh Sehun, maafkan Jongin... Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah... Kau akan memaafkannya kan? Kau memang teman terbaikku..." isakan Luhan lolos begitu saja.

"Dia telah berjanji akan membahagiakanku.. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu..." sebelum Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. "Aku akan hidup bersama dengan Jongin... Seperti yang ku inginkan Sehun.. Apa kau senang?" ujarnya seraya mengembangkan senyum diantara titik-titik air mata.

"Kita harus pergi Sehun-ah.. Nanti aku akan menemui kembali..." pamit Luhan. "Aku akan kembali ke China bersama dengan Jongin... Aku rasa dia tak akan dapat pekerjaan kalau tetap disini." Senyum tipis terukir diwajah manisnya.

Sebelum Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun, ia mengecup papan kayu itu dengan sayang. Lantas ia menggandeng tangan Jongin dan beranjak dari sana. Meskipun nanti ia tak datang, nama Sehun masih dan selamanya tertanam dihatinya sebagai seorang sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

**10.00 A.M CST, April 21, 2030. Fragnant Hills Park. Beijing. China.**

Gemericik air danau yang digoda oleh angin cukup mencuri perhatian. Semburat tipis mentari yang lolos dari dedauan berwarna merah itu sedikit membelai wajah-wajah mereka. Suana hening penuh ketenangan memberikan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang ada disana. Jangan lupakan juga celoteh riang dari makluk mungil dengan sayap-sayap di kedua sisinya menambah kesan riang siang itu.

Liburan musim semi kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Dua keluarga kecil menikmati suasana khas musim semi dengan hati senang. Tak ada garis kesedihan yang terlintas di wajah-wajah mereka. Walaupun sesekali ekspresi kesal terbentuk tidak sengaja.

"_Yaaa_! Kim Kaihan... Jangan kau ambil makananku.." Gerutu gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun dengan wajah imutnya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan reaksi dari bocah bernama Kim Kaihan, lantas ia mengadu pada _mama_-nya. "Mamaa... Kaihan selalu mengambil makananku..." keluhnya dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sang mama mendekat lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Xinyi... Kau sudah besar... Jangan nakal begitu _dong_..."

Sosok lain yang berada di sana mendekati bocah imut berusia empat tahun dengan surai hitam pekat di kepalanya. Ia berjongkok dan menggendongnya. "_Aigoo_... Anak _appa_ ini nakal sekali eoh? Jangan kau ganggu Xingyi _noona_..." Ia mengecup gemas pipi gembulnya.

Gadis kecil itu mendengus. "_Huh_, _uncle_... Kaihan itu nakal sekali... Dia terus mengambil makananku.." Bibirnya masih mengerucut.

"Nanti _Uncle_ Jongin akan ganti dengan _ice cream ne_..." ucapnya membujuk gadis kecil itu agar kembali tersenyum dan mau bermain dengan anak satu-satunya.

Dua sosok lainnya, Lu Han dan Yifan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak mereka. Wajahnya begutu bahagia walau hanya memperhatikan bocah-bocah kecil itu.

Bagaimana tidak bahagia? Ini adalah harapan Lu Han. Sebuah keluarga kecil penuh kebahagiaan dan kedamaian. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lima belas tahun lalu. Sebuah keluarga kecil berisi seorang suami yang menyayanginya dan anak –meskipun bukan anak kandung- yang selalu memanggilnya '_eomma'_. Sebuah keluarga penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sebuah keluarga kecil sederhana dan harmonis. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih indah dibandingkan kehadiran mereka.

Jongin mendekati Lu Han dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Tak memperdulikan keberadaan Yifan di sana. "_I Love You_..." bisiknya tiba-tiba. Sontak itu memancing garis-garis merah untuk bersemu di pipi mulus Lu Han. Lu Han menunduk malu.

Yifan yang menyadari ke-grease-an kakak ipar lantas beranjak menghampiri Yixing dan kedua bocah itu.

"Terima kasih..." Tukas Jongin hangat.

Lu Han mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya... Terima kasih telah menerimaku kembali dan menjadikanku sosok yang lebih baik. Terima kasih telah menyayangiku sepenuh hatimu _hyung_... dan terima kasih bersedia menjadi_ eomma _dari Kaihan walaupun dia bukan anak kandung kita..."

Secepat kilat Lu Han mengecup pipi Jongin. "Aku juga berterima kasih..."

Kim Jongin, merasakan kehidupan yang sempurna. Ia sangat mencintai _istri-_nya. Ia telah merasakan bukti cinta yang diberikan Lu Han. Selama ini, Lu Han selalu menerimanya apa adanya. Mencintainya dengan tulus dan selalu ada di sisinya. Tak ada yang kurang dari Lu Han. Baginya Lu Han adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Meskipun dulu pernah ia patahkan sayapnya, namun Lu Han tak pernah membencinya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Dulu... Saat ini dan selamanyaa..."

Mungkin mereka terlalu bernafsu atau memang tak sanggup menahan hasrat yang ada. Jongin meraih wajah Lu Han agar lebih dekat dengannya. Tangan kanannya menyibakkan poni Lu Han yang hampir menutupi wajah cantiknya. Sebentar ia menatap sayang kedua manik rusa itu lalu...

Jongin mengecup bibir tipis merah muda Lu Han, melumat pelan dan penuh perasaan. Lu Han membalasnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpagutan tanpa menyadari orang sekitar. Terlebih ketika sosok bocah kecil menyeruak di antara tubuh kedua lelaki itu.

"_Eomma_... _Appa_..." panggilnya dengan nada tak mengerti. Mata kecilnya mengerjab lucu, memandang bergantian kedua orang tuanya. Lantas Jongin melepas pagutannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kaihan.

Dua sosok yang tak lain adalah Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing mendengus kesal. Tampaknya, salah satu dari mereka akan melayangkan protes.

"_Yaaa_... Kalian ini... Ini daerah wisata dan banyak anak kecil... Kenapa harus melakukan itu di sini?" benar saja, Yixing mengomel tak jelas.

"Kan tidak-..."

"_Eomma_... Apa yang dilakukan kedua _uncle_ ini..." Xingyi gadis kecil yang juga melihat adegan itu lantas bertanya.

Yifan berjongkook, menyamakan pandangan kepada Xingyi. "Mereka sedang menyalurkan kasih sayang... Kalau _baba_ bilang sayang kepada _mama_. _Baba_ akan melakukan itu juga..." sahut Yifan memberikan penjelasan.

Yixing mendengus kasar.. "Yifan... Kau ini..." tangannya menjitak Yifan.

Lainnya tertawa bersama.. Jelas sekali kebahagiaan mencuat di antara mereka...

Cinta Jongin dan Lu Han akan selalu berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Keluarga kecil yang mereka bina akan selalu terisi cinta dan kasih sayang masing-masing. Mereka hidup bersama dan akan mati bersama.

Karena...

Cinta mereka...

Cinta mereka abadi...

Cinta mereka selamanya...

END...

* * *

Waahhhh...

Akhirnya remake ff ini selesai juga, walaupun ada beberapa kalimat yang diubah. Saya sesuaikan dengan kedua cast...

Bagaimana? Menarik atau mengecewakan?

Reviewnya aja deh yaa...

Terima kasih buat yang selalu meninggalkan jejaknya...

Bigthanks buat kalian~~

**KiranMelodi | naya | lustkai | 58 | LuluHD | ichaYH23 | AprilianyArdeta | lisnana1**

Bigthanks buat kalian

Kamsahamnida

~DeerLuvian~

Mind To review?

Or read my another story about KaiLu?

s/11128672/1/Dilemma

Silahkan mampir~


End file.
